Là où le soleil n'existe pas
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: La nuit et la lune n'évoque pas que les loup-garous. Tout le monde a eu affaire à elles, tout le monde les aime. Mais à quel point ? Et l'équipage dans tout ça ? Seul sous la lune, avec comme moyen de repère le ciel.


Ceci est une histoire courte écrite avec la nuit et la lune. Je voulais écrire quelque chose avec un sujet précis, plus ou moins, et ça a dérivé ainsi. Excusez mon côté métaphorique. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce texte que je dédie à Teny-chan, Fougy, Tweety, Getaloo et Ai', que j'aime fort.

**Là où le soleil n'existe pas**

_Il arrive de perdre quelqu'un qui nous soit cher, un ami, un parent. Pour les plus jeunes, on essaie d'en dire le moins possible, qu'il est parti. Puis, on espère leur faire croire qu'il est monté au ciel. Alors les enfants hurlent, la tête tourné vers le ciel, tels les loups. Puisque le soleil n'a pas voulu d'eux, il a fallu se tourner vers la lune. Parce qu'elle éclaire la nuit noire, rassurante et lumineuse. Parce qu'elle change, elle est vivante. Parce qu'elle ne tue pas et que finalement, la vie compte sur elle. _

Ce jour là, j'étais de nouveau tournée vers la lune, en ayant envie de hurler. Encore une fois, je m'étais retrouvée seule, sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Trop faible, voilà ce que j'étais. Il avait fallu d'un seul coup dans notre navire pour tous nous séparer. Sans que personne n'ait une trace d'un autre. Alors j'avais envie de crier, de chanter pour l'astre des nuits. Peut-être qu'ils me retrouveront de cette façon. Je n'avais pas d'autre espoir alors je le fis. Et je fus surprise d'entendre une réponse.

La faim me tenaillait le ventre comme jamais. Pourquoi mes amis étaient-ils si loin ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Je n'avais pas pu voir celui qui nous avait fait ça mais j'avais envie de le massacrer. Où étaient ils tous ? Je cherchais depuis des jours, sans résultat. En plus de ça, j'avais le ventre vide. De quoi se laisser choir par terre, si je ne tenais pas tant à mes amis. Puis, soudain, j'entendis un hurlement, comme celui d'un loup. Je reconnus la voix de Robin. La raison pour laquelle elle chantait ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais cela me suffirait à la retrouver. J'accompagnais son chant, en courant en sa direction. Elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire désormais. J'allais la retrouver.

J'essayais en vain de ne pas trembler. Il y avait des tonnes d'animaux dans les parages, et qui avait faim. La nourriture naturelle ici n'était pas si riche, et j'étais une proie de choix. Je m'étais perché en haut d'un arbre, comme ma taille me le facilitait. Et je regardais le ciel, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Seul, je n'étais pas très fort, mais je m'inquiétais surtout pour mes amis. Et s'ils étaient blessés ? Je ne sentais pas l'odeur de leur sang mais l'endroit devait être vaste pour que je n'en ai aucune trace. Je désespérai un peu lorsque j'entendis le hurlement d'un loup. Non, pas un loup mais un humain. Robin. Quelqu'un l'accompagnait, un peu après, la voix de Luffy. Si j'étais assez près pour les entendre, alors je pouvais les rejoindre, et même chanter avec eux. Je les imitai, en sautant de mon perchoir pour courir vers eux.

J'errai depuis un bon moment dans la forêt. Chaque arbre se ressemblait, si bien que je ne pouvais avoir aucun repère. Je me perdais de plus en plus, sans vraiment le savoir. Ce petit jeu durait depuis des jours. J'avais perdu de vue mes amis, et je n'avais pas réussi à en retrouver un seul. Cela me mettait dans une rage folle, bien qu'inutile. A part des animaux faciles à tuer, rien ne se dressait sur mon chemin. Et aucun indice pour savoir où ils étaient. J'espérai seulement que tout le monde aille bien. J'entendis alors le chant d'une des filles de l'équipage. Robin. Puis, Luffy et Chopper. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient à imiter les loups ? Je mis du temps à comprendre. Pour se retrouver, ils glorifiaient la lune. J'hésitai une seconde avant d'en faire de même. Ainsi, j'allais sans doute les retrouver. Et au moins, je donnai la certitude d'être en vie, comme ils me la donnaient.

Les bruits effrayants de la jungle me narguaient. Je manquais de crier plusieurs fois, soit pour une limace géante, ou un tigre blanc. L'endroit était des plus inquiétants. En plus, j'étais seul. J'en avais l'habitude mais pas au milieu du danger. Et j'avais des amis, dont on m'a séparé. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient, sans aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient encore ici, ou non. Je restai là, pétrifié par la peur, à errer sans but, sans horizon, sans direction. Tout semblait alors perdu, bien que cela dure depuis des jours, lorsque j'entendis une voix bien connue, celle d'une charmante demoiselle. Robin. Puis, la voix de Luffy me parvint, suivi de Chopper. Même Zoro. On aurait dit une meute de loups, qui hurlaient pour la lune. Je compris bien vite le but de tout cela. Pour se retrouver, par la voix. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour les accompagner. J'ouvris grand mes oreilles, même si j'en étais dépourvu, pour deviner d'où venait les voix et aller dans cette direction.

Je tuai un autre animal, après toute une tripotée. De sales bestioles qui voulaient me bouffer. De quoi inverser les rôles. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à me chercher de toute façon. Ce petit manège durait depuis des jours maintenant. Je ne manquais de rien, sauf de mes amis. Je les avais perdus de vue à cause d'un autre petit incident provoqué par une personne que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir. Si bien que j'étais seul, ne sachant que faire de toutes ces attaques incessantes, avec trop de nourriture qu'il ne m'en faut, avec aucun moyen de les retrouver ni de savoir s'ils vont bien. C'était ça le plus inquiétant. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir la moindre chose sur eux. C'est là que j'entendis le hurlement de Robin. Long, mélodieux, comme celui d'un loup. Le chant maladroit de Luffy l'accompagna bientôt, puis celui de Chopper. Je distinguais aussi Zoro et Brook, dans le même style. Imiter les loups ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, nous avions un repère pour nous retrouver. Et aussi pour se dire que tout va bien. Ma voix se joignit à eux et je courrai vers les autre voix, heureux de les savoir en vie.

Je cherchai en vain mon chemin, le moindre indice, la moindre preuve en faveur de mes amis, sans succès. L'endroit devrait vraiment être vaste, ou il y avait anguille sous la roche. Le temps était stable, avec de quoi se nourrir et son lot de danger. De quoi avoir des traces, mais non. Tout était vain. Je commençai à perdre la tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je voulais qu'ils soient là, avec moi. Même pour des idioties. Mais le ciel était désespérément vide, à part la lune. Tant de souvenirs douloureux qui revenaient en surface jusqu'à son hurlement. La voix de Robin, mélodieuse, qui chantait comme un loup. Suivi du capitaine et du médecin. Puis Zoro, Brook et même Sanji. Ils étaient en vie, bien portant. Je souris. La merveilleuse idée que de se retrouver par la voix ! Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, vu ce que j'entendais. Je les accompagnai bientôt, en suivant le vent et les voix qu'il porte.

On aurait dit que l'endroit où j'étais était un énorme labyrinthe. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'y retrouver. Bon sang, mais où m'avait-on mis ? Cela m'énervait plus qu'autre chose, surtout que ce petit jeu durait depuis des jours. Je ne comprenais même pas la raison de tout cela. Qui pourrait en vouloir à l'équipage ? Nous étions des criminels, certes, mais pourquoi nous séparer comme ça ? Les motivations m'échappaient. Et j'étais seul, comme mes autres amis. Le seul lien entre nous était que nous étions sous le même ciel, si tous survivent. J'entendis alors la voix de Robin, qui hurlait. Luffy aussi, avec Chopper. Puis Zoro, Brook, Sanji et Nami. Comme des loups. Une véritable meute. Ils étaient donc en vie. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Ils étaient taillés dans de l'acier. Non mieux. Dans du diamant. Je me mis à hurler moi aussi, accompagnant leur chant. Après tout, si c'était là le moyen de communiquer et de nous retrouver, autant l'utiliser. Parce qu'il était des plus ingénieux.

J'étais caché dans les broussailles, en limitant les bruits de ma respiration. Un troupeau de cerf était devant moi. Je n'espérais pas en chasser mais juste ne pas me faire remarquer. Ils étaient violents, si bien que c'était moi qui allait être menacé plutôt que le contraire. Il faisait noir, j'étais seul. Et surtout, j'avais peur. L'endroit où j'avais atterri, sans mes amis, était effrayant et peu accueillant. J'aurais voulu ne jamais vivre ça, que nous soyons tous au navire, ensemble, que tout aille bien. Mais non, cela faisait des jours que j'essayais de les retrouver, en vain. Puis, quelque chose fit bouger le troupeau. Un hurlement de loup. En écoutant un peu mieux, je reconnus Robin. Que faisait-elle ? Puis, Luffy se joignit à elle, imité par Chopper. Ainsi de suite, tous les autres. Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Nami et même Franky. Tous chantaient ensemble sous la lune, pour se retrouver. Une vraie meute. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et chantai à mon tour. Je pouvais les retrouver. Je me mis à courir, sans peur, en hurlant de plus belle.

Toutes les voix chantaient ensemble, comme une véritable meute. La jeune fille brune qui avait lancé l'appel sourit malgré elle. Tous étaient vivants et hurlaient avec elle. Bientôt, le premier la retrouva et sauta sur elle, plus heureux que jamais. Elle l'accueillit gentiment, même si elle était embarrassée par l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait. Puis, le petit renne arriva aussi et fit de même. Le bretteur, qui était à sa suite, s'approcha juste en souriant. Le squelette mélomane fit aussi son apparition, pleurant des larmes de joie. Le cuisinier soupira en les entendant, mais son sourire trahissait son soulagement de les revoir sain et sauf. La navigatrice était là aussi, déjà fatiguée par les idioties de son équipage. Franky la suivait, et ne manqua pas de faire une pose débile. Le rassemblement était, pour lui, super. Et enfin, Usopp accourra vers eux, s'ajoutant dans le groupe d'imbéciles. Tous étaient là. Chacun sourit et tourna la tête vers le ciel, les yeux rivés vers la lune. Puis chacun hurla, pour ne faire qu'un chant, celui d'une meute.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Tous se réveillèrent par les rayons du soleil. La nuit dernière, ils avaient réussi à se rejoindre, grâce à leurs hurlements. Mais le repos avait été court et l'aube n'avait pas voulu leur laisser plus de sommeil. Tous durent donc se lever. Leur réconfort était qu'ils étaient tous ensembles. Il ne manquait que le navire à l'appel. Seulement...

-Quelqu'un a vu la côte dans le coin ?

Sous la question de la navigatrice, personne ne répondit. Pas la moindre idée, évidement. Elle secoua la tête, désespérée. Cet endroit était à la fois vaste et limité. Bizarre, mais aucune piste à exploiter. Seulement les imbéciles qui courraient partout, et les autres qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de les regarder en encourageant un lynchage. Seule l'archéologue essayait de consoler son amie, sans avoir non plus la moindre idée pour la suite. Ce fut alors le plus idiot de tous qui parla, en tant que capitaine.

-Dites, les gars, et si celui qui nous a envoyé là était magicien ?

Bien sur, il eut son lot de coups mais au fond, c'était la meilleure réponse, bien que ce soit la moins plausible. Après tout, sur Grand Line, tout pouvait arriver. Seulement, le savoir était une chose mais le déjouer... Le cuisinier prit alors la parole. Lui qui regardait le ciel depuis un moment, il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

-Dis moi, Robin-chan, si c'est le matin, le soleil devrait être à l'Est non ?

-Exact. Mais nous n'avons pas de boussole pour nous orienter.

-Oui, mais cela me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure. La lune était là, hier, je m'en souviens bien. Je suis allé droit vers elle pour vous retrouver. Et elle est tout sauf à l'Est. Alors pourquoi le soleil est au même endroit ?

Un silence. Les deux filles de l'équipage analysaient les informations. Le soleil à la place de la lune ? L'endroit clochait, en voici la preuve. Il y avait une faille, restait à savoir comment l'exploiter. Le capitaine lança alors son poing vers le ciel. Il fut dévié, comme s'il y avait une voûte réelle et non celle métaphorique du ciel. Il fit part bien sûr de sa découverte. La solution venait alors aux esprits de tous.

-Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky ! Détruisez moi ce dôme !

-Hey ! Pourquoi nous ?

-Vous êtes ceux qui peuvent atteindre ce truc à distance alors concentrez vos attaques et éclatez moi tout ça ! Détruire, c'est votre spécialité non ?

Les quatre acquiescèrent et chacun se concentra. Le point de mire, le soleil. Le capitaine envoya ses deux mains à sa rencontre. Deux lames d'énergie de couleur bleu les suivirent. Puis, un tir qui se séparait en trois et enfin un missile. Tous vinrent s'échouer sur le dôme, qui se fendilla avant d'éclater en morceaux. Derrière l'écran, il y avait le ciel nocturne, avec simplement la lune.

L'équipage attendit un moment mais le jour ne se levait pas. La lune restait pleine, sans changer. Un cauchemar ou est-ce bénéfique ? Tous étaient mitigés. Mais il n'y avait aucune solution pour remédier à cela. Et il faudrait continuer les recherches. Un peu plus loin, l'archéologue, la navigatrice et le cuisinier discutaient ensemble.

-C'est pour cette raison que les plantes ne se sont pas développées comme sur les autres îles. A cause du manque de soleil. Je me demande comment la lumière de la lune, modifiée par ce dôme, peut suffire.

-Il y a forcément quelqu'un là dessous. Le même qui nous a envoyé ici. Reste à savoir qui.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un Shichibukai ou quelqu'un du même genre. Sur ce terrain, nous avons un désavantage. La vision nocturne n'est pas trop notre truc.

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. C'est ce que cette lune fait de nous. Parce que au grand jour, tout le monde n'est pas pareil que la nuit. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre, toi, que tu agisse naturellement auprès de nous comme auprès de Zoro ?

-La lune a un côté métaphorique. Lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un, c'est la nuit qu'on le prie. Et c'est aussi le moment des larmes. Le soleil était d'autant plus violent. Que ce soit toi, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vers la lune qu'on se tourne dans le désespoir. Pas vers le jour.

-Et vous pensez que ça agit vraiment sur le comportement ?

-Regarde toi ! Ce genre de raisonnement ne sert à rien, de toute manière, il faut sortir d'ici.

-Ben, si quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, il suffit de l'appeler, non ?

Le capitaine venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation, visiblement fier de son idée. Le petit groupe soupira, fatigué de l'attitude stupide du brun. Mais celui ci prenait très à cœur le problème et surtout était sûr de son idée. Si bien qu'il se mit à crier, comme de juste, pour appeler celui qui lui faisait du tort.

-Oï Magicien ! Si tu veux nous avoir, au lieu de te cacher, viens plutôt te battre !

Gros soupir et soudaine fatigue de la part de l'équipage. Si un sorcier ne se montrait pas, c'était normal. Ce genre de personne ne pouvait attaquer au grand jour. Le mot était d'ailleurs bien choisi. Mais, comme un imbécile, il se montra. Il apparut dans un nuage d'étoiles, devant eux. Il était vêtu de noir, avec des anneaux qui s'illuminaient tour à tour. De longues oreilles dépassaient de sa cape. Une étrange personne, s'il en est. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour impressionner le capitaine, qui approcha de l'être, sans aucune peur.

-C'est toi qui fait tout ça ?

-Effectivement, ceci est mon île et aussi mon œuvre. On me nomme Noctalys.

-Oï Noctalys... C'est génial ce que tu fais !

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent. Le petit renne et le tireur firent de même. Les autres tombèrent au sol, étonnés que leur capitaine ait encore le goût à ce genre de blague. Mais le bougre en profitait, très heureux que l'on reconnaisse son travail. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la navigatrice, qu'il remarqua du premier coup d'œil pour sa beauté. Elle s'approcha, prête à en découdre.

-Bref, Noctalys, à quoi ça rime tout ça ?

-Mon île ? C'est une île lunaire que j'ai crée. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom mais les visiteurs aiment l'appeler l'île des secrets. Mais personnellement, ça serait plutôt l'île des morts.

-Quel nom... spécial. Et c'est quoi le but de tout ça ? Tous les êtres vivants ont besoin de soleil !

-Détrompe toi, jeune fille. Le soleil est violent. Il brûle, assèche et tue. Et devant lui, on n'ose pas agir, de peur d'être trahi. Ou plutôt, il est impossible de se confier devant lui. Il nous transperce, non ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Le soleil est très bien comme il est.

-Vous dites ça mais vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Vous aussi, vous avez connu la perte d'un être cher, le désespoir que cela implique. La lune vous a aidé vous aussi, comme à tous. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. C'est chez vous désormais.

La navigatrice se tut, parce qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer. Il avait raison. Elle aussi avait parlé à cet astre. Grâce à cela, elle s'était sentie moins seule et mieux encore, elle était soutenue. Plus personne ne parlait, parce que tous aimait la lune.

Robin, lors des nuits d'espionnage et de fuite, se laissait guider par la lune à travers le noir plus sombre que jamais.

Chopper, parce que personne ne voulait de lui, avait été obligé de errer la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Seule la lune l'avait aidé et accepté tel qu'il était jusque là.

Zoro aimait combattre la nuit. Son dernier duel contre Kuina, qu'il a perdu, était sous la pleine lune. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait fait sa promesse. C'était comme si son amie avait fusionné avec elle.

Brook ne voyait que cet astre pendant 50 ans, ne pouvant plus voir le soleil. C'était la seule source de lumière qu'il tolérait, en plus de lui rappeler les beuveries nocturnes de son ancien équipage.

Sanji surveillait les horizons lorsqu'il était enfant, mourant de faim. Le soleil lui brûlait la peau et les yeux, la lune était plus douce. Il pouvait tout lui raconter au moins, et espérer mieux croiser la lumière d'un bateau qu'en plein jour.

Franky vivait caché, en prenant le mauvais rôle pour se faire pardonner de ses actes et sauver son île. Agir comme la lune, il avait vite fait le rapprochement. Et puis, la nuit portait conseil et souvent il se laissait faire. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu revoir Iceburg, son compagnon d'apprentissage.

Usopp avait souvent fait confiance au soleil mais celui ci lui avait enlevé ses parents. Il était normal de se tourner vers la lune pour pouvoir pleurer. Il devait se montrer fort le jour, si bien que la nuit, il remettait tout en doute et se confiait, parce qu'il se savait loin d'être infaillible.

Seul Luffy ne regardait pas le sol. Il fixait l'homme, qui se délectait des réactions de ses amis. Sans doute avait-il raison, sauf que le capitaine n'était pas de cet avis. Bien sur, il aimait la lune et l'avait souvent observé et parlé. Mais pour lui, cette raison ne suffisait pas à blâmer le soleil. Il s'avança, décidé à en finir de cette histoire.

-Oï, mec de la lune, je pense que tu te trompes.

-Comment ça ? N'as tu pas connu le désespoir ? Ne sais tu pas ce que cela en coûte ?

-Si, bien sur. Tout le monde a déjà été triste et s'est tourné vers la lune. Mais l'île s'appelle bien l'île des morts, en l'honneur de nos prières de la lune pour eux, non ?

-Eh bien oui. Je ne pensais pas si vif d'esprit.

-Ton île est comme une chaîne pour ceux qui sont triste. La lune nous console, mais elle nous rappelle aussi ce malaise à chaque fois. Si la lune nous fait devenir mélancolique, le soleil nous permet d'avancer.

-Il y a un peu de ça, mais où veux tu en venir ? Crois tu que le soleil a encore quelque chose à donner ?

-Ce que je crois, surtout, c'est que tu fais faire à mes amis de gros pas en arrière. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Alors, tu vas nous dire comment sortir d'ici, et maintenant.

-... Comment peux tu... encore avoir confiance au soleil ?

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi et mes compagnons. Je m'en fous, du soleil ou de la lune, mais sans lumière, on ne peut avancer. Et ce n'est pas drôle sinon. Toujours avancer, sans relâche, sans regarder en arrière à part pour les erreurs et les choses importantes, c'est ça la vie. Et pour ça, il faut le soleil comme point de mire.

Il sourit mystérieusement, comme il en avait le secret. Son équipage avait relevé la tête. Il ne pouvait le nier, tout ce que leur capitaine disait était vrai. Chacun avança pour être à ses côtés, prêt à sortir d'ici. Même si le soleil pouvait se révéler traitre, même si la lune était bien plus gentille, il fallait avancer. Et ça, ce n'était pas possible la nuit. Quelque chose de bien connu et que pourtant, ils avaient oublié un court instant. Le sorcier ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais il avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucune chance en combat contre tous alors il déglutit une fois avant de choisir la solution qui le préserverait. Lâche, peut-être, mais raisonnable.

-Bien... Il me semble que je me suis trompé sur votre compte. Je vais vous ramener sur votre bateau. Je ne vous causerai plus de problème, mais en échange, vous laisserez cet endroit tel qu'il est.

Le capitaine acquiesça, suivi de tous. Le reste n'était plus de leur ressort. Après tout, des gens avaient surement besoin de cela pour vivre, comme le magicien lui même. Celui ci fit quelques signes dans le vide à l'aide de ses mains. Puis, le décor changea tandis qu'un énorme fossé apparut en dessous d'eux. Seul lui restait en suspension alors que tous tombaient. Un concert de hurlements retentit bientôt. Le mage leur adressa un dernier signe d'adieu avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Tous retombèrent lourdement sur la pelouse du navire. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de l'île, qui ne semblait pas être la même. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel. La navigatrice put constater aussi que son log pose était rechargé et qu'ils pouvaient partir de suite. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait, quelque chose que son capitaine avait dit. Elle n'en revenait même pas qu'il ait tenu un tel discours. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Dis, Luffy. Tu... as mesuré les paroles que tu as prononcé ?

-Hein ? Oh ça ? J'avais cru entendre quelqu'un dire quelque chose de similaire dans mon village, à Fuchsia. J'en avais parlé à Makino et puis... J'avais trouvé ça joli alors...

-En gros, tu n'as pas compris ce que tu as dit...

-Si, enfin pas tout. C'est juste que si c'est tout le temps la nuit, c'est pas drôle. Et puis, les astres, c'est pas vivant !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'il alla voir son cuisinier, histoire de clamer sa faim. Celui ci s'en alla dans la cuisine, afin de faire quelque chose pour pouvoir calmer l'estomac de son capitaine. La navigatrice l'observa un temps, se demandant si ce gars était un génie ou simplement un imbécile de première. La deuxième option était des plus probables mais les mots qu'il avait dit étaient justes. De sa part, c'était d'autant plus touchant. Et cet avis, tous le partageait. C'était ces mots là qui les avaient touchés. Ils pouvaient être fiers d'avoir un capitaine pareil. Parce qu'il était unique et surtout, il est vrai. Sans doute le meilleur qui soit.

_Il arrive qu'on se méprenne sur quelqu'un, ou sur une chose. Tout n'est pas noir ni blanc, tout est nuancé. Mais on a souvent tendance à l'oublier. Si la lune nous aide lors des moments durs, le soleil permet la vie et le progrès. C'est lui qui nous fait grandir. Le désespoir nous le fait souvent oublier, parce qu'on ne veut plus avancer sans les personnes qui nous sont chères. Cependant, la vie est un cycle qu'il faut poursuivre, que ce soit la lune ou le soleil, les deux se suivent l'un derrière l'autre et c'est bien pour une raison précise. Pour marcher à son rythme, vers son destin, en prenant quelque fois le temps de vivre les moments les plus fous. _


End file.
